Problem: Solve for $x$. $2x^2 - 12x + 18 = 0$ $x = $
Dividing both sides by $2$ gives: $ x^2 {-6}x + {9} = 0 $ The coefficient on the $x$ term is $-6$ and the constant term is $9$, so we need to find two numbers that add up to $-6$ and multiply to $9$. The number $-3$ used twice satisfies both conditions: $ {-3} + {-3} = {-6} $ $ {-3} \times {-3} = {9} $ So $(x - {3})^2 = 0$. $x - 3 = 0$ Thus, $x = 3$ is the solution.